Amy Beth
Early Life In 2004, Janet Sullins and David Sullivan had their first daughter, who they'd name Amy. For the young lass, growing up was hard, and she was easily the weakest person in the camp she called home. As she grew older how ever, she managed to win help herself with small games she and the other children played, small mental games, which she excelled at due to the teaching her parents gave her. Eventually, she began sneaking out at nights, determined to see more of the valley she called home, managing to find even more food for herself, though it still remained scarce. Eventually, she found the means to catch food, via a small crossbow she found and bolts with it, soon bringing home small game, such as cottontails and Jackrabbits. At the ripe age of 14, the young teen made her biggest discovery. A Library, untouched (In her eyes anyways) By the horrors of war and the rising SkyNET forces. Eventually, she found her way inside the aging building, teaching her self even more about the world in the past, and immersing herself in all new worlds via what books remained there. At the age of 17, Amy's mother, Janet, had once again given birth, to a small child named Alice, after Janet's own mother. Saddly, peace didnt last for her. Her mother and Father were killed soon after, her father having been the unlucky victim of a drone raid, and her mother killing her self in a way, by throwing her self at the drone even as it crushed the life from her father's eyes. Amy began to dabble into drugs and liquor in her deep depression, only the duty of keeping her sister happy and alive, and the fact the Library still stood kept her from following the route her mother took. By the time she was twenty, the only thing that folks could rightly say she was addicted to was a good drink from time to time and cigarettes she found while scavenging for food and game to keep herself and her sister alive. As her sister grew, she showed Alice the Library, beginning the slow process of passing down the knowledge from Sister to sister. Amy even had forsaken her own birthday, seeing she couldnt recall her sisters, and let it be Alice's day, basing her whole life around her sister. In 2032, disaster struck for Amy in the beginning of the year, as her home was raided by SkyNET forces, her sister captured in the chaos, Amy's crossbow being snapped in half by a drone she'd later know as 1996, and more recently Beta. Confused, alone, and frightened, Amy made to the north and west, into the mountains surrounding the valley. There, she had a run in with a merchant group fleeing from the same SkyNET forces, only for the group to be all killed, except for Amy once again, by a single drone. When questioned, all she'd give to identify the drone was by saying "It had a blue glow.." The drone was destroyed when Amy caused a rock slide with some of the merchant's explosives, crushing the surviving merchants, and the drone, saving herself. With guilt festering inside, she made her way onwards, towards LA, intending to follow up on rumors she'd heard about the place, with no where else to go... On to LA and TC On the way to LA, Amy was ment with many challenges, physical and mental. She was forced to fight of depression at the lost of her sister and her home, and was forced to stay alive and find fresh food and water on the hellish trip to a place Amy prayed was safe. She met more then a few interesting folks on the way, including many slavers and bandits which she was forced to constantly hide from. The anti-social nature of her trip made her a very timid person, and by the time she'd gotten to LA, the first person she even met managed to startle her by just trying to hand her a gun for self defence, before leading her to the safety of a close by Tech Comm Camp. Here she still retained her anti social nature, meeting Will Wright and having a fling with him for awhile, before he met his untimely capture at the hands of SkyNET forces, leaving Amy once again timid, reclusive, and secretly harboring suicidal thoughts. But even then she reached out for a helping hand, and in return met Callum, who, at the time, was just her goofy friend that managed to some how one way or another put a smile on her face, but after losing Will, the two began dating, Callum being one of the reasons Amy was able to get into Tech-Comm and become the person she is today, strong, well armed, and a proud and out-spoken soldier in Tech Comm. Eventually through all of this, Callum finnally proposed, Amy officially becoming 'Missus Beth' in the 132nd's main head quarters with most if not all of the bunker in attendence. TC and Marriage Dispite how easy things may seem now adays for Amy, things still can prove to be a challenge. Her marriage was tested many times, but yet dispite it all, the couple Amy and Callum now were always managed to pull through. Amy also, during this time, found that her sister, Alice, was rescued from a SkyNET prison camp, finnally giving Amy and Callum a taste of what it was like to raise a child, although Alice was already eleven years old at the time. Amy fought is several skirmishes with Tech-Comm against SkyNET forces, each one, in some form or another, always testing the luck of the bright young woman in some form or another. Eventually she decided on, with Callum's blessing, adopting one of the oprhans that called the camp home, Jessica Beth, giving the girl a sister, a loving mother, and a happy, if surprised, Father. Dispite food hardships, the Beths managed to hold it all together with Amy's constant scaving, and Callum re-enlisting a medical specialist. How ever, the biggest challenge Amy ever faced was never skynet. It was truly becoming a mother for when she discovered that she was pregnant with Callum's children, having forgotten to take her birth control pills before one wild night. During the time of her pregnancy, limits were pushed at and prodded, and another addition to the family was made in the form of Sophie Beth, Callum's daughter from his first marriage, returning, bringing the family up from what was to be 5 people with the Beths not knowing Amy was pregnant with twins, to six people, the supposed baby, Sophie, Alice, Jess, and Amy and Callum. Apon giving birth to her kids on a cold night in the tech-comm bunker, the already large Beth family grew even larger, with now Callum and Amy's family numbering seven strong, leading to many a restless night for the two parents of five children. Category:Characters Category:Characters in TechCom